Let me finish!
by StopGo
Summary: His desire to finish was overwhelming. But a Certain blonde kept interupting. Staring into her eyes she let out a small giggle. What was so funny about being being sexually frustrated? SasuSaku Rated M Lemons


**HEY GUYS!! WELL THIS IS A SASUSAKU AND CONTAINS LEMONYGOODNESS. HAVENT WRITTEN IN A WHILE SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**THIS IS A FUTURE TWO SHOT UNLESS I WANT SASUKE TO TORTURE MORE MUAHAH.**

**OK BYEZZ**

**OH YEAH I KINDA DONT OWN NARUTO SIGHS**

_**"Murder Intent"**_

Kami does she feel it? That itch I get when she's around.

The one where only she can cure...

_by touching me._

,

Great a mission including the dobe.

Missions with the dobe were hard.

Very hard.

Not that he wasn't a good comrade

or fighter.

Just the fact he made it so hard to be alone...

with her.

God how I missed missions where it was just us.

The places we would...

At all hours...

This mission I was team leader.

Smirking I devised a plan.

I **will** take advantage of my position.

Glancing toward her she knew I was itching.

It's been almost a week while she was away on another mission.

And our usual encounters never lasted that long.

She looked toward me.

Watching me smirk I knew right there.

She was itching to.

"Hey Teme can we please stop I mean it's only a B ranked mission,we can take a break right it's been almost 19 hours!! im starving and I bet.."

"Dobe shut it!!" God can he babble I had to cut him off.

"Sheesh Teme I was only saying I was hungry."

"Hn"

"Come on guys don't start."

"But Sakura he started it."

"Le'ts just make camp, ok?"

"Ok Sakura-Chan!!"

"Hn."

We all shared one medium sized tent. It was safer and we were all used to it.

I remember the first time our little affair started.

I came back.

No details why.

I just did.

And she was there with Naruto in the office standing up for me against my punishment.

The first thing I realized when she walked in the office was the way she looked at me.

It was blank.

We were 17.

And she looked like a woman.

A very beautiful woman.

One where I could'nt believe was the same girl I left.

She pleaded my case with Naruto.

Standing by myside.

And when I finally got a punishment where everyone agreed.

I didnt see her for a long time after that.

Until about 3 months later at Narutos christmas party.

She caught my eye the minute I walked in.

I knew righ there, pride aside, I had to have her.

"TEME!!TTEEMMEEEE!!"

Snapping back to reality a glare was shot at a very annoying blonde.

"Teme we don't have that much food I kinda ate some on the way so Im left with.."

"Sakura."

Cutting him off was just a habit.

"Hm."

"We need to get food, lets go."

Naruto wanted to stay something why he automatically got chosen to be the lookout for the camp but the loud rumble in his stomach told him to keep quiet. The teme always found better food anyway.

Sakura was walking a few steps infront of Sasuke.

She was nervous.

Why? she had no idea.

He always made her nervous.

Even though there little secret has been going on for years.

He still made her stomach feel tight and twisted.

He got into step with her.

Glancing around to make sure they were alone.

He stepped infront of her.

She blushed.

His hand caressed her cheek.

He had to take things slow with Sakura.

It was hard to just do a quickie.

Even though she was far from a virgin if she wasn't taken care of before

they actually had sex.

It hurt her.

Alot.

Unfortunately he knew from experience.

"Sakura.."

His lips started to outline her jaw.

She smelled so good.

Her body shivered under his touch, the goosebumps started to form on her back.

She's been craving him since she came back from suna.

But this mission denied her desire.

Smiling she realised..

not for long.

Laying down in the soft grass he drew in for a kiss.

Slow..and tender.

Strong hands were in her hair.

Down her neck than caressed her navel.

Her breathing got harder as he slowly grazed the bottom of her breast. His lips didn't leave hers. Fingers grazed her right nipple.

Arching into him she turned the kiss passionate.

Opening her mouth to taste him she lets a moan come from her throat.

"Hmm Sasuke."

He loved to hear his name erotically.

Caressing her breast heat coarsed through her body.

His lips left hers traveling down her exposed neck.

Inhaling her he felt dizzy with her intoxicating smell.

His left hand removed her vest.

Up went her shirt.

Now the bindings.

He grazed her nipple with the bindings on.

He watched as it erected under them.

Grabbing a kunai he slowly cut the side of her bindings to let what he wanted free.

How she is stil be able to blush under his gaze amazed him.

But loved it none the less.

He loved knowing this body before him was only layed out for his hands his mouth his eyes, him.

Niping around her breast he can hear whimpers above him.

He was close to what she wanted his tongue to glide over.

But teasing was a must.

Circling around the nipple but not touching it was driving her crazy.

Than slowly he let his tongue slide above her nipple.

Her body jolted grabbing the back of head into her breast.

Smirking he started to suck the hard peak under him.

What got his attention was the bucking her bottom half was doing.

Has it been this long that she's already hot and bothered.

To not neglect her sister he licked his way to the left nipple.

She was squirming.

Her hands started to wander into his pants.

He hissed as he felt her hand glide slowly but forcefully onto him.

Kissing his way to her belly button he needed to get her ready a little faster.

Smirking he knew what he had to do.

Even though she will turn five shades darker than her hair.

It never failed.

Sliding her shorts down she looked over at him.

_Two shades._

There went her under wear.

_Three shades._

He started at her calf placing open hot kisses as he went.

Laying back down she can feel herself getting wet.

_Four shades._

He loved the fact Sakura kept herself shaved.

He was glad.

It looked so nice and clean.

Kissing abover her prized possesion he can feel her body trying not to buck in his face.

Holding her thighs apart his tongue slid from the opening right to the botton of her burning flesh.

_Five shades._

He can hear her moan.

Gliding a finger toward her opening he can feel she was indeed wet.

Sliding one finger in she could'nt help but buck and raise her back.

Looking up he can see her erect nipples in the air.

His pants were getting tighter by the second.

Adding a finger he started to pump, her moans came out one after the other.

But that wasn't enough for him.

He had to hear his name.

Placing a hot open mouth kiss on her nub got her bucking wildly.

"Ahh Sasukee!"

He pumped faster suckng and tasting her harder.

He can feel her walls tighten around his fingers.

She was literally loosing control.

She couldn't stop herself she had to keep going.

"Ah please Sasuke harder"

He pumped virgously.

She was on her elbows staring at him

She was going to...

She was about to...

"Omg Sasuke!"

Grinding as hard as she could on his fingers she came,

and hard.

Letting her ride it out on his fingers his pants felt they were about to be ripped open.

Catching her breath she came back down to earth.

Hornier than ever.

Grabbing Sasuke she pushed him onto the floor, pulling his pants down she kissed him hard. Tasting everything, god how she dripped. She needed to be fully filled.

Now.

Grabbing him in her hands she felt him hard and hot. Licking her lips she placed him right at her center feeling him slowly fill her.

He really believed he would of finished right there. How it felt so good.

She locked her legs on either side of him and began her ride.

His eyes stayed locked on hers as her first stroke went on. The second one he felt his eyes roam almost to the back of his head.

He knew she went faster on the third one and was it pure bliss from there.

Ready..

"Ughhh guys where are you?! it's been almost an hour."

The cold breeze hit him like a punch to the chest, before he even realized what was happening she was almost fully dressed fixing her hair.

Standing up he had no idea what to do wit his little big problem.

"Im so sorry Sasuke but Naruto is a few feet away."

Grabbing him behind a tree she attacked his mouth.

Tongue dominating his face.

Soft hands held him. Stroked him gently than harder faster.

Placing his head on her shoulder he started grunting,

He felt open kisses on his neck.

The srokes got faster and he didn't even realize he was holding on to her for support until he came hard into her hands.

She kept her hands there finishing it off until he was completely done.

He had to regain his balance before looking in her eyes.

"Im sorry Sasuke he's right there."

Pulling his pants up and throwing his shirt over his waist band so there was no evidence of anything.

Kissing her on his lips he glanced and reacted, grabbing someting from the floor.

It was a rabbit, cracked the neck with one hand.

"The dobe is dead."

Giggling she told him to let her come out first and follow a few minutes later.

Oh how he will get him back for what he just went through.

It was one of the best handjobs he has ever gotten.

But Uchiha's don't get handjobs.

He will finish what he started.

Watching Sakura yell at Naruto for leaving the campsite he couldn't help but notice her face was still red and her eyes still held that color of lust.

Knowing that if he had a mirror to see his reflection.

It would be a much darker color.

**SO I HOPED IT DIDN'T SUCK THAT MUCH.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**ILL UPDATE SOON.**


End file.
